Up to... No Good!
}} Up to... No Good! is the 70th Episode of Season 2, and was remade as the sixty-eighth episode for Season 7 under the title Up, Up and Up!. Plot The episode starts with Oggy in the kitchen, holding a stuffed turkey that isn't baked yet. Chuckling because he is about to eat it soon after it bakes, he puts it inside the oven and adjusts the time on a hamburger-shaped timer. He then goes outside, doing some gardening work with a hoe... then he hits something hard and metal. Curious to find out what's underground, Oggy breaks up the soil and a long lever rises up, going into Oggy's nose and stretching it in the process. Removing his now-stretched nose from the lever, Oggy notices the thing and he is about to pull it... but he is too afraid to do so since he worries what if it leads to something bad. The cockroaches are behind him, and after glancing at each other, they decide to go on the lever and kick it onto Oggy's head. An earthquake then happens as a huge rocky mountain rises up just underneath Oggy's house, impaling it in the process. Astonished that it did not do something misfortunate, Oggy nudges his lips with his finger as he and the insects look up at the towering rock formation. At that moment, Oggy's stuffed turkey is almost about to finish baking. Somehow hearing the ticking despite it being in the air inside the feline's house, Joey, Marky and Dee Dee get hungry and put on their napkins as they run up the mountain. Oggy follows them up, but when he is almost at the peak of the mountain, he grows exhausted and pants. This gives Marky the perfect opportunity to drop a pebble in his face. Oggy somehow gets hit by the small rock and plunges from the mountain, crashing to the ground below. The cockroaches then continue running up the mountain, but they stop for a moment to see Oggy in pursuit of them, wearing strap-on shoes with spiky cleats. Joey then drops a pebble towards him like Marky did before, but Oggy prevents this from happening by quickly putting on a helmet. As the cat chuckles thinking he has missed the pebble, he gets hit by a huge rock presumably thrown by the cockroaches, and he almost falls down but gets caught by a nearby branch and is flung up to the air. The boulder then rotates so that Oggy is above it, then he flies off from the boulder and hits a precipice that the roaches are standing on. As he gets up on the precipice, Oggy is about to swat his enemies when the huge rock flies above from under the precipice, breaking it in the process and sending it flying. Oggy, on the two rocks, then crashes through the roof of his house and gets thrown out of a window. Oggy is then flung into the air again by the branch and tries to swat the insects as he goes up near them, but gravity overtakes him. Oggy lands on the branch a third time, but instead of being flung straight up, he is tossed towards the mountain wall and drops on the branch. It breaks and down goes Oggy again. Hoping that he can get to the mountain top without having to run up it, Oggy stands on the roof of Bob's house wielding a hang glider, but Bob tells him to get out of the way as he is trying to sweep his roof. Oggy, nonetheless, decides to give it a try anyway but miserably fails and falls to the grass. Now manning a tank-like vehicle with spikes on the threads, Oggy then goes up the mountain and this time ''actually ''succeeds. At the top, he sees the entrance to a cave and a zipline produting from it, extending far to the city. Curious either about the zipline or the cave, Oggy decides to go inside the cave and soon discovers a cable car with blue curtains with holes poked on them, allowing some light to go through. Oggy then peeks through one of the holes in a curtain and sees the rather lively interior of the cable car: sleek, blue, lively and party-esque. A big hairy yeti then walks to the fridge inside and takes out a can of soda. Oggy (accidentally) whistles as if to say "wow", but the yeti hears him and turns his head to the curtain only to find nothing there. Oggy is then shown outside, attempting to hide from the yeti. However, the yeti opens the door and pulls him inside.... but is apparently not a bad fellow after all as he merely looks at Oggy tolerantly while dancing and drinking his soda. Oggy is at first flabbergasted, but then the music changes and the yeti returns with a second can of soda for the cat. Oggy then attempts to open his can, but all of the soda sprays onto him, so he asks for the yeti's can and the creature obliges. He then shows off his dance moves to his newly-made feline friend, one of which involves taking his shirt off and tossing it away. Oggy is perplexed at first, but he lowers the soda cans he is holding and applauses for the yeti. He escapes while doing so, and runs away, but the laid-back creature follows him. Oggy then tries to get his vehicle up and running, but the friendly creature fixes the vehicle for him and hands him a can of soda. He then waves back as an embarrassed Oggy waves back to him. Oggy then changes routes and goes around the mountain's cave to arrive at the top. The timer finally dings, indicating that his turkey is finished cooking. Unfortunately, the cockroaches have managed to get to the kitchen before Oggy, and as Dee Dee opens the oven, he and his brothers lift the turkey and are about to flee when Oggy suddenly arrives in the kitchen. Realizing that they are busted, the insects hide in the turkey as Joey pokes his yellow eye out from the turkey's rear, and then Oggy chases the turkey in circles. The chase ends when the cockroaches flip a switch which turns on the exhaust hood and sucks them up. Oggy then tries to stop his vehicle, but he only succeeds in breaking the lever and crashes into the oven, destroying it and the tank-like vehicle too. And since the exhaust hood is still on, Oggy gets sucked up and trapped on the exhaust hood. The roaches, still in the turkey, fly out of the exhaust hood's pipe and fall off Oggy's house and the mountain through a circular vent. They land near the lever and end up flipping it the opposite way, causing the mountain (and Oggy's house) to descend back into the deep crater the mountain made. The turkey then bounces to the hole and falls in, but it gets caught by a branch as the cockroaches fall from it. They end up plummeting straight to Oggy's kitchen, and are soon greeted by their feline nemesis, who then points up through a hole in the roof the insects made when they crashed through it; the turkey can be seen, still stuck on the branch above. The cockroaches then get sheepish, but with another earthquake the yeti's cable car bursts up from the floor. Out comes the dancing yeti, who is happy to see his cat friend again. Oggy, still stuck in the exhaust hood, asks for a little help and the groovy creature helps him by flipping the exhaust hood's switch. The now freed yet stretched-out Oggy then falls but the yeti catches him in his arm. Just then, the turkey gets loose from the branch and lands on Oggy's head, then the cat pokes his eye out from the turkey's rear end. Thinking that Oggy just invented a cool look, the yeti raises an arm up like what Oggy is doing and pulls out another stuffed turkey from his fur pocket, putting it on his head as well. The cat and yeti then happily raise both arms and wave them in the air as the episode comes to a close. Gallery Up to no good1.jpg 419376-1-.jpg Image-1.jpeg Up, Up, And Up! 1.jpg Video References Category:Episodes from season 2 (Oggy and the Cockroaches)